


Can You Hear Me? Are You Near Me?

by SunshineBomb



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Frerard, Ghosts, Spiritualism, World War 1, petekey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBomb/pseuds/SunshineBomb
Summary: It's 1918 and Gerard and Mikey's grandmother has died due to the Spanish influenza. In attempts to console his brother, Mikey sets up an appointment with a Spiritualist photographer (Frank). Skeptical at first, Gerard goes along with it, but soon discovers that it's all real. (Mainly a Frerard fic, but there's a Petekey side plot.)





	1. Chapter 1

New Jersey, 1918

Gerard hadn't said one word all day. It was strange; he always seemed to be saying something, but on the day of his grandmother’s funeral, he was silent. Her death seemed to affect him more than anyone else, even Mikey. Mikey had to be the big brother while Gerard grieved. He didn't resent it. He knew and understood how close Gerard and their grandmother were. She had supported his art when no one else would. Now, no one supported him, and it scared Mikey. It meant that Gerard was all but alone. When his best friend, Bob, had gone off to fight in France, Gerard slipped into alcoholism. It was a bad two years, but he had gotten over it. But this was worse. 

Mikey kept shooting glances at Gerard throughout the service. He was absentmindedly scribbling on a scrap piece of paper. Mikey reached over and held his hand. Gerard stopped drawing. When it was time to lower the casket into the ground, Gerard was the first one standing to assist the other pall bearers. He remained silent as the casket was covered with earth; he remained silent as the other mourners walked away; he remained silent as he lingered by the grave after everyone had left. Mikey waited for him and walked back home with his arm around Gerard’s shoulders. When they made it home, Gerard went straight up to bed. Mikey sat down at the kitchen table. He hoped that Gerard’s funk wouldn't last long. He really needed Gerard, especially when-- 

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He got up and opened it to see Pete. Mikey smiled for the first time that day. 

“Hi, Pete,” he said. 

“Hey, Mikey. I, um, just wanted to come by to see how you were doing.” Pete said nervously. 

“I’m doing okay. You wanna come in?” Mikey opened the door wider and Pete walked in. As soon as the door closed, Pete and Mikey threw their arms around each other. 

“I missed you, Mikey,”

“I missed you, too.” They stood there, holding each other, for a few solid minutes. They memorised the scent of their clothes, the feel of their bodies pressed against each other, the pattern of their breathing. When they finally broke apart, tears were running down Mikey’s face. 

“I, um, need to go… I, well, you know, I can’t be here. At all. Ever.” Pete shuffled from one foot to the other. 

“Yeah, that's… that’s true. It was nice to see you, though.” Mikey wiped the tears away. Pete started for the door, then paused. He turned back around to plant one small kiss on Mikey’s lips before heading out the door. Mikey stood, dumbstruck. 

“I love you, too,” he said to nothing. 

xxxxxxxx  
The next day, Gerard was talking again. He was mumbling obscenities to himself as he stumbled downstairs. 

“How are you?” Mikey asked. Gerard busied himself with making coffee. 

“Better,” he said. 

“How much did you drink?” Gerard paused for a second, then resumed his coffee-making. 

“Too much,” he admitted. “But I'm done, I promise!” he added hastily. 

“I hope so. I can't lose you again.” they were both quiet for a minute until Gerard spoke again. 

“So who was here yesterday?” he asked. Mikey nearly choked on his food. 

“N--no one. Why do you ask?”

“Mikey, please don't lie to me. I heard the door open and shut, and I heard voices. Someone was here, and I would like to know who it was.” he stared at Mikey, who remained silent. 

“It was Pete. Pete was here,” he said quietly. 

“Dammit, Mikey. You know he can't be here!” Mikey looked down at his hands, which were shaking violently with emotion. “Now, I support you; never forget that. But, you know the laws. He--”

“I know what he did!” Mikey shouted. “And he did it for me. I know what the laws say, but it doesn't mean that I have to agree with them… you know what? Let's just drop the subject.” Gerard put his hands up in surrender. 

“I’m sorry,” he muttered. 

“It's okay. I shouldn't have exploded like that… oh, before I forget, we’re sitting for a photograph today. We need to leave around 3.”

“What kind of photo? This isn't one of your ‘supernatural adventures,’ is it?”

“Gerard, just give it a chance! You don't have to like it; just humour me.” Mikey pleaded. 

“Fine. But this is the last time I go along with something like this, okay?” 

“Got it,” Mikey was excited. 

“So, what's this guy’s name?”

“His name is Frank Iero.”  
xxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard tried his hardest to keep his grumbling to himself on the way to the photographer. He was so done with Mikey’s paranormal shenanigans and didn't want to take part in them again. Mikey, however, was positively bubbling over with excitement. He would not shut up about how it was his first time getting a Spiritualist photo taken and how he was so sure that they would conjure something. He didn't stop talking until they finally got to Frank’s house. It was a nice, modest house; nothing too big or flashy. It wasn’t a house that you would look twice at while going past, but the crowd gathered on the lawn was certainly something to gawk at. There were at least a hundred people waiting on the lawn outside the house. They were all waiting to get their photographs taken. 

“Jesus Christ,” Gerard mumbled. “How many people know about this guy?”

“I don't know. Aunt Sarah and Uncle Brendon said that he was the best of the best, so… yeah. But we're here by appointment, so we can push through this crowd.” Gerard and Mikey shoved their way through the mass of people until they made it to the front door. Mikey knocked three times, and it was immediately opened by a tall, curly-haired man. 

“Do you have an appointment?” he asked. 

“Uh… yes. We are Gerard and Michael Way. 3:30 slot.” Mikey said. The man smiled and showed them in. 

“Frank will be with you in a moment. Just wait here. Oh, by the way, my name’s Ray. I'm Frank’s cousin.” he shook their hands. 

“Nice to meet you,” Gerard said. He opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by a door opening. A sad-looking woman emerged, smiling a little. 

“Thank you so much, Mr. Iero,” she said. 

“No problem at all. You can pick the photo up tomorrow.” Frank said as he showed her out. “Take care of yourself!” he called out. He shut the front door and wheeled around to face Gerard and Mikey. 

“Frank, this is Gerard and Michael Way. The 3:30 slot.” Ray said. Frank grinned and walked over to shake their hands. He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Gerard was staring at him. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life; he was mesmerised by the way he smiled; his chocolate brown eyes seemed to be reeling him in ever closer… Gerard was shaken from his reverie by Mikey nudging him in the side. 

“I'm sorry, what? I must've been spacing out… again…” Gerard said. Frank laughed, which compelled Gerard to laugh along. 

“No, it's okay. I was just asking who was who. So, you're Gerard, then?” he said. Gerard smiled a little at the way Frank said his name. 

“Yeah. That's me.” he replied. 

“Wonderful. If you two wouldn't mind stepping into the studio, we can get started.” Frank ushered them into his studio. It wasn't a particularly large space, but it was comfortably sized. On one end of the room sat a chair set in front of a beige-coloured backdrop; the camera sat on the opposite end. Ray shut the door behind them. 

“Now, if you two would arrange yourselves by that chair, that would be marvellous.” Frank said as he set up his camera. 

“Gee, how great would it be if we stood on either side of the chair, and a spirit materialised in the chair?” Mikey said excitedly. Gerard rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, sure, fine. Just don't call me ‘Gee.’ It's a nickname I don't use anymore.” he said, taking a side of the chair. 

“You boys ready?” Frank asked. Mikey and Gerard nodded in reply. Frank smiled his contagious smile again. 

“Perfect,” he said, ducking underneath the camera’s hood. “Alright, boys, wake the dead!” the flash went off. The boys coughed as they tried to fan the smoke away. 

“Is that it?” Gerard asked, coughing still. 

“Yeah. Just come by tomorrow around noon to pick up your photo.” Frank replied. 

“See, Gerard, it wasn't that bad.” Mikey hit Gerard’s arm playfully. Frank smirked. 

“A skeptic, huh?” he said. 

“Let’s just say I'm not much of a believer in anything.” 

“I completely understand. I was the same way until I discovered Spiritualism photography. It changed my life. I hope it'll change yours, too.” Frank’s gaze lingered on Gerard for a second before he looked away. 

“We should go,” Mikey said. “Others are waiting. Thank you, Frank. We’ll see you tomorrow.” and they left.   
xxxxxxxx  
Despite his skepticism, Gerard was secretly anxious to see the photo. Something about the way Frank talked about Spiritualism photography ever so slightly changed Gerard’s mind about it. Oh, Frank. Gerard couldn't think about anyone-- or anything-- else. He laid awake in bed that night, just picturing his face. Within only a few minutes of seeing him, Gerard had memorised the bone structure in Frank’s face; the way his hair fell in perfect waves over his face; the way he bit his lip when he was thinking… Gerard couldn't handle it anymore. He threw the covers off and went straight for his desk, where he pulled pencils, erasers, and paper out of the drawers. He had to draw Frank. There was no other way to get him out of his mind; not that he wanted Frank out of his mind, but it was rather… dangerous to be so obviously infatuated with him.   
Gerard drew Frank for hours. He drew his face from several different angles, as well as his whole body. He fell asleep while working on the 5th sketch of Frank’s hands. When he woke up, he didn't completely register where he was or what he had done. When he did realise it, however, he sprang out of his chair and swept all of the sketches into an empty drawer in his desk before Mikey could find them. After concealing the drawings, Gerard went downstairs. After his morning coffee, he would be fine. When he walked into the kitchen, he noticed that Mikey was already dressed and ready to go out. 

“Gerard! It's already a quarter after 11! We need to leave in 15 minutes!” he said. Gerard sighed. 

“I completely forgot. Okay. I'll be ready to go in 5.” he ran back upstairs and hastily dressed; he wanted to see Frank as soon as he could. As soon as he slipped his shoes on, he ran back downstairs. Mikey raised an eyebrow when Gerard came running down the stairs. 

“Why are you suddenly so anxious to go?” Mikey asked suspiciously. 

“I'm not,” he replied. “Let's go.” they stepped outside, but Mikey hung back for a second. 

“Gerard, you should take this,” he extended a piece of cotton to his brother. Gerard took it. 

“What's this? A mask? Mikey, why the hell would I need a mask?” 

“The flu hit a couple of blocks over. It’ll be on our street sooner than you think. We just need to be careful.” he replied, putting the cotton mask on. Gerard did the same. 

“Okay, whatever you say. Let's go.” they walked rather quickly back to Frank’s house, where the crowd was noticeably smaller than the previous day. In fact, there was no one outside except for Gerard and Mikey. The brothers looked at each other, confused, and decided to continue on to the house. Gerard knocked on the door, and it flew open to reveal a bedraggled-looking Frank. His eyes widened when he saw them. He shoved his hair back out of his face and pushed his shirtsleeves up. 

“Is it just you two?” he asked. 

“Yes…” Gerard replied. “What’s the matter, Frank? Is something wrong?” Frank looked down the street both ways before pulling Gerard and Mikey inside. He nearly slammed the door, then, as an afterthought, locked it. He couldn't stop pacing or pushing his hair out of his face. 

“Frank, what in God’s name happened?” Mikey asked. Frank motioned for them to go into his studio with him. 

“I found something. And I think you guys should see it.”  
xxxxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapters are really short. I'll write 6 pages on paper that end up being 2 pages on Google Docs XD   
> So I apologise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: there's a weird li'l section in the middle of this chapter that seems kind of out of place. It's a flashback. It would be easier to tell, but the italic font wouldn't transfer into the text box thingymajigger   
> :)

The studio was a mess. Photographs had been flung all over the room, chairs were turned over, and the camera had been somewhat disassembled. 

“What the hell happened?” Mikey asked. 

“Well, it looks like someone broke in,” Gerard said. “That's probably it.”

“That's what I thought, too. Maybe someone was looking for money or proof of fraudulence. But then, I saw your photograph.” Frank strode over to a small desk in the corner and picked up a photograph. Gerard noticed that Frank’s hands were shaking. He wanted so badly to reach out and hold them, but he stopped himself. Frank handed Gerard the photo. 

“Now, I don't expect you to believe me. However, I did not doctor that photo; it’s not a trick of the light. That is a real manifestation. There is a real spirit here.” Frank held himself tightly as Gerard and Mikey looked at the photo. Seated in between them on the chair, was a woman. Gerard brushed it off as doctoring, but upon closer inspection, he realised he could see her quite clearly. In other Spiritualist photos he had seen, the spirit’s face would be blurred. But he could see her features clear as day; and he could see that it was his grandmother. Despite the sepia tones of the photograph, he could see the blue of her eyes. He could also plainly see the dark spots on her face and a trail of blood down her chin; undoubtedly because of the flu. Gerard’s hands shook. 

“Oh. My. God,” Mikey said. “It's her.” He looked from the photo to Frank, then to Gerard, then back at the photo, speechless. 

“I assumed as much. I didn't recognise her and I could clearly see the flu symptoms. Your uncle, Brendon, told me that the flu had claimed her… ” he went quiet and looked intensely at Gerard. “You don’t believe me.” he whispered. It wasn't a question, nor was it an accusation. It was a statement. Gerard was silent. He shook his head. 

“I don't know what to believe anymore. I used to believe in Heaven and Hell, but now… if there is a heaven, then why isn't she there? If there is a God, then why did this happen? Why did she die? Why isn't she up there, with him, in Heaven?” Gerard was crying, his tears splashing against the photograph. “If there is a God, then why would he make me meet you?” he almost spat the last word. Angrily, he shoved the photo against Frank’s chest and stormed out. Frank stared after him, dumbfounded. 

“What the hell?” he whispered. Mikey didn't say anything; he just ran after Gerard, leaving Frank standing alone, clutching the photo.  
xxxxxxxx  
Gerard and Mikey stood in the Bryar’s parlour, anxiously awaiting news of Bob. Gerard had been dying to hear from his best friend, but hadn't gotten so much as a letter. Mrs. Bryar shuffled into the room and looked up at the boys. 

“I'm so sorry, boys,” she said. “Bob was killed in action last week. We didn't hear about it until today. He's not coming home.” Gerard stood, frozen. He was never coming home. Never. Coming. Home. He replayed that phrase in his mind over and over. 

“Gerard?” Mikey asked timidly. Gerard didn't respond. He stood there, silent tears snaking down his cheeks. “Gerard, talk to me.” 

“He's never coming home,” was all he said; then he ran out of the house. Without hesitation, Mikey ran after him, shouting his name over and over again. When he finally caught up to him, Gerard was slumped over at the base of a tree, sobbing. Mikey just walked over and sat with him. They sat there until dark. When the sun went down, they walked home.  
xxxxxxxx  
Mikey made it to the tree, and saw the black form of Gerard curled up in its roots. When he made it over to him, he could see and hear the sobs wracking his body. 

“Gerard, come on. You can't do this again. We need to go back and figure out what's happening.” he said. 

“I--I can't. I c--can't d--do this, Mikey.” he sobbed. Mikey crouched down next to his brother. 

“Yes you can. Just think of it as a mystery book. There's gotta be a reasonable explanation behind all of it. Let’s just go back to Frank’s and figure it all out, okay?” he said. Gerard wiped his eyes and gave a small nod. Mikey was instantly reminded of Gerard when he was younger. It was still strange, seeing his big brother break down like this. Mikey shook the thoughts out and helped Gerard to his feet. 

“Okay. I'll try.” he said and they set off for Frank’s house again. 

“Do you like Frank?” Mikey asked abruptly. Gerard’s eyes widened. 

“No! Absolutely not! What gave you that idea?” he said quickly. His tear-stained face flushed. 

“You get so flustered when you see him and you tend to blush a lot.” Mikey said, smirking. 

“Well, you're just a kid. What do you know?” 

“Plenty. More than you know…” Mikey trailed off. “And I'm not a kid anymore. I'm 25. And I can also tell that Frank likes you, too.”  
xxxxxxxx


End file.
